1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having input/output wrappers (I/O wrappers).
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices provide an input/output pad (hereinafter referred to as “IO PAD”) as an input/output function of a signal. However, a system on chip (hereinafter referred to as “SoC”) demands IO PAD to function for various purposes. For example, an IO PAD provides additional functions such as adjustment of input/output resistance, adjustment of a level of an input/output signal, and adjustment of a slew rate of an input/output signal. The increase of functions that IO PAD provides requires complex control signal and thus, increases chip size.